1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to collection of computer security threat data.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer security threats, such as malicious codes (e.g., computer virus, worm, spyware, Trojan, key loggers), online threats (e.g., malicious websites, phishing, spam), and network threats (e.g., unauthorized intrusion and data access, prohibited use of company-issued computers), have become more sophisticated. Consequently, computer security products have to be constantly updated just to keep pace with the ever increasing number of security threats. While some security threats are relatively benign, some are very destructive and even capable of bringing down entire networks. It is thus critical to detect and learn the behavior of emerging security threats as soon as possible, before widespread propagation over the Internet.